Embodiments of the disclosed technology relate to a depth-fused three dimensional (DFD) display device.
With the development of technologies, two-dimensional (2D) display can no longer meet the increasing demand on viewing experience of viewers, and three dimensional (3D) and more dimensional display have become a research focus in the field. Currently, the 3D display technologies can be mainly divided into two categories, i.e., the stereoscopic type in which a viewer need wear a set of glasses with special functions, and the auto-stereoscopic type in which the 3D image can be viewed with bare eyes directly.
A depth-fused three dimensional (DFD) display device is proposed in a Chinese patent application (CN201440192U). As shown in FIG. 1, the DFD display device comprises three parts: a first display panel 110, a second display panel 120 and a cold cathode fluorescence lamp 130. A field depth D is provided between the first display panel 110 and the second display panel 120. The first display panel 110 is used to display a foreground image and the second panel 120 is used to display a background image. In this way, a stereoscopic image can be viewed by the viewer, and this technology can be called DFD display technology.
Each of the first and second display panels as shown in FIG. 1 is a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. During displaying, the first and second display panels have to display in a time-division manner, i.e., when the first display panel 110 displays a foreground image, the second display panel 120 is in a white state so that the light from the cold cathode fluorescence lamp can pass therethrough and be irradiated on the first display panel 110 as a back light; when the second display panel 120 displays a corresponding background image, the first display panel 110 is in a white state so that the image light from the second display panel 120 can pass therethrough and the background image can be viewed by the viewer in front of the display device. In such an operation state, the light utilization ratio will be decreased by one half, and a synchronization controller has to be provided. Thus, the structure of the display device becomes complex and easy to give rise to malfunction. In addition, the light transmissivity of the liquid crystal panel is very low, e.g., about 5%. When the two liquid crystal display panels are stacked side by side with each other, only a little part of the light from the light source 130 can reach the viewer's eyes, which leads to a very low light utilization ratio.